The Big Cheese
The Big Cheese is the eighth cog on the Bossbot Corporate Ladder. It is a building-only cog, yet can be found in The Front Three , Back Nine, Middle Six and the Bossbot CEO The Big Cheese ranges from Level 8 to 12. They are not much of a threat as most toons make out cogs ranked highest in their respective corporate ladders to be, as they do not have the ability to perform any attacks that damage all toons. Locations *Cog Golf Courses *Bossbot Clubhouse *Cog Building *Polar Place *Pajama Place *Lullaby Lane *Sellbot HQ (invasion) *Cashbot HQ (invasion) *Lawbot HQ (invasion) Starting Phrases *''"I'm going to make mozzarella outta ya."'' *''"I've been told I'm very strong."'' *''"You can call me Jack."'' *''"I'm going to cream you."'' *''"Careful, I know your expiration date."'' *''"Beating you will be a brieeze."'' *''"Watch out, I'm Gouda get ya."'' *''"Are you sure? I can be a real Muenster at times."'' *''"Don't you think I've aged well?"'' *''"Watch out, I'm a whiz at this game."'' *''"Well finally, I was afraid you were stringing me along."'' Cog Moves Cog suit promotions Trivia *The Big Cheese is the only cog on the eight panel of the corporate ladder that does not have the Power Trip attack. *The Big Cheese has the hardest cog promotion prerequisites, and it is also unique in terms of Stock Options. *On the trading card, The Big Cheese is yellow, but in the game it is green. *Also on the trading card, The Big Cheese is riding a golf cart, possibly referring to the cog golf courses, before being released along with Bossbot HQ. *There are two attacks on the trading card for The Big Cheese that are not seen in-game: "Flood the Market" and "Song and Dance." **"Song and Dance" may also be the only projected move that only works for lower level versions of this cog, as on the card the damage for a level twelve isn't included. *On the back of this cog's trading card, it states that The Big Cheeses hate mice especially, probably because mice are known to eat cheese (in cartoons). *The face of The Big Cheese could be found at victory parties on the trampolines to make fun of them by jumping on their faces. *It seems The Big Cheeses' heads are edible, as Lil Oldman gives a Toontask to get lumpy cheese from The Big Cheeses. *The Big Cheeses are the only cog that does different damage in the same level to certain toons. *The Big Cheese is the only cog inspired by a food item. *The head resembles Swiss cheese due to the popular cliche of Swiss cheese being the only cheese in older cartoons. **Despite it being Swiss, he has sayings that pertain to other types of cheese, such as "Are you sure? I can be a real Muenster at times.", "You can call me Jack.", and "I'm going to make mozzarella outta ya." *The Big Cheese is seen in the Name Dropper trading card. Name of origin A big cheese is a slang word meaning someone who is an important, influential person. In other words, he or she is the "big boss." Gallery Big cheeses.png|A The Big Cheese invasion in Toontown Central. TheBigCheeseTC.jpg|A Big Cheese Trading Card Boss8.png|A medium-sized monkey compared to The Big Cheese. bbhq_teepffocebg.jpg|The Big Cheese performing Tee Off in a Front Three. Bigcheesettwebsite.png|The Big Cheese on the Toontown Website. Cog Gallery The Big Cheese.png|Cog Gallery The Big Cheese BigCheese_Suit.jpg|A toon wearing a Big Cheese Suit. Category:Cogs Category:Bossbots Category:Building-only cogs